Eden La verdadera historia de L&J
by Saoran
Summary: Soy Lily, hay muchas cosas que odio de mí y muy pocas que me gustan de cómo soy. A mi madre le gustan mis ojos. Dice que son esmeraldas y me hace sentir como una joya dentro de una casa en la que no siempre fui feliz.
1. Lily

**Bueno, este es un fic que hice hace mucho tiempo. La verdad soy un poco novata en eso de escribir fanfics, pero quería que Lily fuese más parecida a Isabella de Crespúsculo y no tan inocente :P Espero que os guste y que dejéis alguna review, que de verdad se agradecen ^^**

* * *

_EPÍLOGO_

Hace tiempo que perdí el senda que nos guía sobre todas las cosas que debemos hacer en este mundo.

Cómo debo pensar, existen veces que ni siquiera sé muy bien si aprendí del todo qué es el bien y qué es el mal.

Nadie me dijo nunca que en este mundo, las decisiones que tomamos, llegasen de alguna forma a alterar tanto esa senda.

Soy Lily, hay muchas cosas que odio de mí y muy pocas que me gustan de cómo soy. A mi madre le gustan mis ojos. Dice que son esmeraldas y me hace sentir como una joya dentro de una casa en la que no siempre he sido feliz. Mi hermana Petunia luchó porque así fuera. Ella es la mayor y yo la pequeña consentida, jamás ha tratado de ver las cosas desde otro punto. Tampoco yo he puesto nada de mi parte en que algo cambiase entre nosotras. Éramos personas distintas, personalidades adversas, reunidas bajo el mismo techo de tejas rojas que era nuestro humilde hogar familiar. Vivo en Hudson, un pueblo cerca de Londres y a la vez bastante mal comunicado. Cada día, el autobús escolar le cuesta llegar a mi instituto una hora. Eso si a veces llega. La nieve se acumula en la carretera, dejándome en la estacada la mayoría de las veces. Petunia no va conmigo. Ella se cambió al instituto del pueblo hace dos años, así que siempre llega puntual a las clases. Supongo que ella tiene más suerte al ser la mayor, o por otro detalle. Nunca interfiero en las conversaciones entre mis padres por nuestra falta de ingresos. A Mamá sigue sin gustarle quedarse en casa mientras Papá barre delincuentes en las calles, la pone histérica y no sabe disimularlo frente a Papá. Yo he aprendido a subir a mi cuarto rápidamente en cuanto el diálogo pasa a ser gritos, no me gusta discutir. Quizás por eso no trato de defenderme frente a Petunia. Preferiría que todos nos llevásemos bien, aunque sólo fuese unas pocas horas.

Hoy Mamá me ha dado una gran noticia. Para el próximo año me trasladaré a un lugar aún más remoto que Kennsinton. Se llama Hogwarts y todo señala que pasaré mucho tiempo en él tanto si me gusta como si no. Papá ha tenido que pagar unas deudas, así que han buscado la manera de no volver a acarrearlas mandándome a un instituto barato donde moleste menos. A Petunia seguro que le encanta la noticia.

* * *

**En seguida continúo subiendo más caps :)**

**Feliz lectura ^^ **

**Sao**


	2. James

**El primer cap. ¿Se nota que adoro a Sirius? xD Aunque me gusta más la forma de pensar de James, es el más alocado pero lo aparenta.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

- James, una nueva vida comienza- El tono de grandeza de un Black hacía estragos entre la muchedumbre reinante, acallando sus voces lo suficiente para que pudiera oírle con todo su esplendor. Mi buen amigo, Sirius Orion Black. Quién diría que después de tantos años de locuras habría acabado viviendo en el cuarto de invitados y tratado como un hijo más. Ahora su rostro era resplandeciente, tras unas vacaciones largas y abundantes comidas caseras de mi madre. Quien hubiese dicho que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago, es que conocía a Sirius de alguna ocasión.

- ¿una vida nueva? Sirius, sólo es nuestro último curso- indiqué, imaginándome el maquinar macabro que protagonizaban las neuronas de mi amigo, caminando en un aura de completo esplendor saludando a toda persona, del género opuesto evidentemente, que se cruzaba en su rango de visión.

- un último curso para llegar a la gloria, llegar a la cima. ¡Llegar donde nunca antes nadie ha llegado!- exclamó, preso de sus locuras pasajeras que hacía suspirar a la mayoría de chicas que increíblemente caían en sus "inverosímiles" encantos.

- ¿vas a empezar a estudiar por algún casual?-. Un nuevo amigo se unió a nuestra alocada conversación. No era ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin, una persona leal y tranquila a la que había llegado a admirar en algunas ocasiones por su mente prodigiosa. O su falta de principios creando planes divertidos. De cualquiera de las dos formas, Remus se había convertido en un hermano al igual que Sirius, y su rango de prefecto hacía más relajadas nuestras fechorías. Era fabulosa aquella cuartada que Hogwarts había puesto en nuestras manos.

- Te equivocas, Remus- negó con la cabeza Sirius- ¡¡se trata de las chicas!!- ¡oh, no! El tema favorito de Sirius. Había pasado de ser una testosterona desenfrenada a una auténtica obsesión, algo en verdad preocupante viendo el estado psíquico que ya poseía mi amigo el delincuente.

- ¿no te basto ligarte a cuatro en un solo día?- inquirió Remus cruzando los brazos en una actitud de prefecto. Lamentablemente, aquel papel de duro no funcionaba con nosotros.

- El año pasado estuvo bien. Admito que sí, Remus- respondió mi amigo lamiéndose los labios- pero según mis cálculos he acabado llegando a escasos pasos de mi meta final…

- ¿y es?- pregunté leyendo la mirada de total concentración de Remus, cuyos sentimientos parecían volcados en el suspense de aquella última frase. Normalmente ponía esa postura cuando alguna de nuestras fechorías terminaba con él argumentando excusas al director, algo digno de ver.

- os diré sólo dos palabras-. Silencio de suspense. Cómo no, siendo Sirius- Sephiara Hopkins

Remus y yo no tardamos en estallar a carcajadas, ante la mirada glacial de un defraudado Sirius, cuyo ego empezaba a bajar de los mil millones de pies de altura.

- ¿Hopkins? ¿has dicho Piérdete-Black Hopkins? a duras penas podía mantener su imagen de chico bueno por mucho tiempo. Aquello era inverosímil, más de lo acostumbrado en Black, siendo eso suficiente justificación.

- será mi última conquista, ¿pasa algo?-

- ¡esa chica lleva ignorándote desde primero!- reímos al unísono Remus y yo, intentando que el no tan ágil mentalmente de nuestro amigo llegase a ver la luz entre tanta majadería.

- ¿y sabéis qué ha ocurrido? ¡que es la única que falta de mi lista!-.

- ¿ese es el gran motivo?- dijo Remus con un doble rasero que sólo yo podía llegar a entender. Para nosotros, Sirius era una buena persona, un buen tipo, pero que jamás podría llegar a entender el sentido de "la pareja" que nosotros habíamos experimentado. Habíamos tenido fracasos estrepitosos, lo admito, pero un intento es más que suficiente para aclararte las cosas. En esa materia, Sirius era como un niño perdido en un centro comercial, tan a la deriva que ni siquiera nosotros llegábamos a entenderle.

- Sirius, amigo mio, hay gente que debe ponerse unos límites- le aconsejé en mi recién descubierta actitud de hermano mayor. Una pequeña herramienta bastante útil de tener la razón durante aquellas vacaciones, algo que a Sirius no le gustaba un pelo de su ya de por si larga melena.

- ¿límites? ¡eso es para los perdedores, James!-advirtió en un tono que no daba opción a réplica- la conquistaré y haré que cerréis esas boquitas tan "limitadas"

- no es ético que vayas a por una chica sólo por ser un reto- sentenció la voz de la conciencia grupal, es decir, mi gran amigo Remus con su renovada expresión de prefecto enfadado. Inocente. Seguía insistiendo en ser el responsable con esa mente tan maquiavélica. Realmente era todo un personaje aquel rubio ojeroso.

- ¿ética? En el colegio no damos ética, Remus. Déjasela a los muggles- río con ganas Sirius sentándose en su maleta con actitud distraída antes de alzar la vista para contemplarnos- ¿es que acaso no lo habéis pensado?

- ¿en convertirte en un mueble? Bueno, sólo un par de veces…-bromeé intentando restarle importancia a que mi madre le hubiese convertido en una pizarra el día que se perdió el desayuno. Seguramente él no recordó ese hecho, pues reaccionó a mi fechoría con una sonrisa inocente.

- No, James. Párate a pensar: Hogwarts, chicos guapos, quidditch. Todo eso mueve a muchas chicas a suspirar por nosotros- oh oh, empezaba su racha de calculador, una de esas experiencias que nos llevaban de cabeza al despacho de nuestra jefa de casa en el tiempo que se tarda en decir "snitch".- ¿y si hacemos una apuesta?

- ¿qué tipo de apuesta, Sirius?-

- elige una chica- respondió extendiendo los brazos intentando abarcar a toda la muchedumbre que nos rodeaba, presa por encontrar un sitio libre en el tren hacia Hogwarts.- una cualquiera, da igual si es bonita. Sólo que tenga personalidad.

- de las que te has ligado por el momento, cero- murmuró Remus retirándose a buscar un vagón, sabiendo que su posición de prefecto volvía a flaquear ante uno de los proyectos descabellados de Sirius.

- Si la consigues antes que yo a Hopkins, haré lo que tú me pidas por una semana- sonrío en una pose maliciosa, propia de aquel que sabe que ganará fácilmente. ¡Demonios, era Hopkins! ¿cómo podía seguir creyendo que ganaría?- Pero si pierdes…

- Lo he captado-

- Elige una chica pronto, James. O tendré que escogerla por ti- me animó el moreno recogiendo su maleta con una risotada triunfal. Realmente estaba loco si pensaba ganar una apuesta tan amañada como esa. Sólo tenía que buscar una chica con personalidad. Una chica complicada y la apuesta sería coser y cantar. No podía ser muy difícil.

* * *

**Estos chicos...ya metidos en una apuesta...La continuación muy pronto.**

**Pero primero reviews!!!! ^^**

**Sao**


End file.
